harveybeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day of No To-Do
" " is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season of Harvey Beaks. '' Synopsis When Harvey goes overboard with his new day planner, Fee tries to show him how to be more spontaneous. Plot The episode starts when Harvey finds the daily planner he has waited a long time to get. Harvey is very excited about getting his daily planner. The scene goes to the twins, and Fee bouncing the bush guy, then Harvey asks if the twins are ready for a mega awesome day, then he puts a check mark on "meet Fee and Foo" then Harvey shows the twins the daily planner. Fee is not sure about the planner, but after Harvey tells them that they will be having non-stop fun, the twins are excited. They all go to their first activity which is the tire swing. Foo goes on the swing first, and Fee starts off Foo swinging. Than Foo says he is gonna do a full loop on the swing, but as he is about to do the loop, Harvey's watch beeps, and tells Foo to stop so they can get to their next activity, which is snack time. Fee says she gets she can spit the watermelon seeds to Irving, but as she was about to, Harvey's watch beeps again. The scene goes to Harvey and the twins jump roping, then the watch beeps again. They go to the water for swimming, than the watch beeps, they play baseball, then the watch beeps again. A few activities later the twins look tired of Harvey's plans. The the twins notice a crepe stand, they go their, Papa Jean, the cook says they have to wait 10 minutes for their turn. Foo stops her and notices how Papa Jean cooks the crepe. Foo is about to take the plate, but Harvey pulls them away. Then Foo almost cries saying that he will never love again. Fee tells Harvey that they will miss a bunch of this awesome stuff if they stick to his "plans". Then the twins notice Cool Bug, and tries telling Harvey there is a bug, but Harvey refuses to look. When Fee says that the bug is giving them money, Harvey still doesn't look. Fee then writes "eat mud" on his planner. Then Harvey reluctantly eat MUDs and falls in disgust. Then Fee hides the planner in her hair, and doesn't want him to use it for the rest of the day. They all go for a walk around the forest, than the twins notices boats that are lillypads. Fee pretends she is a pirate. Foo pretends that he is a mermaid, and Fee tell him he is always a mermaid. Then the planner falls off. Fee wants Harvey to pretend to be something, and Harvey does not do it very well. Then they all go somewhere. All of the sudden, Fee's stomach growled and realized that the others are hungry too. They try to get home to finds themselves lost. Harvey says there is a map, then Fee reluctantly says he can use the map in the planner. Fee looks for it, but can't find it. Harvey then gets mad, but after seeing Fee's upset expression, he immediately eases up. Then something extraordinary attracted the kids' attention. So many various insects and other exotic creatures that they never seen before are performing lots of different rituals and other activities. The kids find them to be very magnificent and received a flight from flying insects. Along the way, they meet Cool Bug who shows Harvey and the twins back home. The next morning, Fee and Foo offered Harvey a new planner as a present. And so Harvey decided to do things unscheduled with the twins. Lastly, the Cool Bug ends the episode with "THE END" in cursive writing. Characters Major Characters *Harvey Beaks *Fee *Foo Supporting Character *Cool Bug Minor Characters *Irving Beaks (''cameo) *Michelle Beaks (as an egg) (cameo) *Jean Claude (cameo) *Papa Jean (cameo) Music * The Chance Parade Trivia *This episode and "Recipe for Disaster" was released early prior to its intended air date. *It is revealed that Papa Jean can make crepes. *While Fee is removing a few stuff out of her hair, the bug from "The Almighty Foo" made a cameo. Cultural References *The one-star Dragon Ball from the franchise is seen while Fee is taking out some stuff out of her hair. *Prince from the Katamari franchise is seen while Fee is taking stuff out of her hair. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Leaked Episodes